Quickie
by NoodleStories
Summary: Another attempt at a Star Wars fanfiction. Pairing is concealed in the story.


Quickie

_**(Last for a while. Too much time was spent in this.) **_

_**Dannik Jerriko/Han Solo **_

Pain and pleasure...so alike.

Both of which describe the state I am in currently. As I lay face up on my cot, soaked with hatred and sweat in my darkened room, I recollected events at...

Chalmun's cantina, one of the lowest places one could be. I puff on my hookah, and glance around briefly at the patrons. The air in the cantina today smelled strangely of testosterone. The smell was so pungent it made my nose wrinkle. Fights always smell the sweetest...but were over the stupidest things. From what I saw, it was over a woman. Normally, these acts were ordinary, therefore, ignored by most, but this time it caused my proboscii to quiver. What a lucky woman, to have men fight over her in such a ridiculous fashion. (Hmph.)

It's been over twenty years, and I, Dannik Jerriko, Eater of Luck, just realized how lonesome I am. It was a lonely life being and assasin. But that was going to change tonight. I was going to try my luck at obtaining the more ellusive of targets I've sought after...

He was a humanoid smuggler with handsome features. He had brown hair that was a bit scruffy but looked feather soft to the touch. I never got a good look at his eyes to know the colour, but they always seemed to have an intence glow to them. The smell of his soup was unbelieveable ...indescribable. It was so pure, and sweet, dispite his hardened appearence. His body was fit. The features on his body I simply could _not _ take my eyes off of were his straight posture, because good spinal health normally meant great soup, and his round buttocks. Mm...to think of all the things my proboscii could do to that perky body of his...I uttered a low growl when I felt something pop up.

I snapped back into consiousness when Wuher tapped me on the shoulder. He asked what I was spacing off about, much to my surprise.

I shrugged my shoulders and took another puff of my hookah, "a smuggler."

"What's he look like?" I wasn't sure why he took such an interest. I gave him the clean version of my description to him. "Hm...sounds an awful lot like that guy over there."

He pointed to a booth where a humanoid sat with a large Wookiee companion, arguing about something. It was _him_. I'd recognize the scent anywhere. I extinguished my pipe, took a deep breath, and slowly walked over to the handsome smuggler. Before getting within clear viewing distance, I licked my palm and straightened some of the kinkiest of my hair.

He looked over at me. I froze midstep, and our eyes locked. He began to get up when his Wookiee companion put a paw on his shoulder and growled something at him. He brushed the paw off his shoulder and mumbled something back to him, then got up and walked toward me.

I made my best attempt to calm myself, but the buldge in my pants made it nearly impossible.

"Hey," he said cooly, "let's go to the back." he smelled like he had a bath in liquour.

He led me to a booth in the back. The Wookiee followed at a distance, but he was an irritant no less.

"W-who are you?" I asked when we both slid into the booth.

He shrugged, "I'm surprised you haven't recognized me from the wanted posters." he addmitted proudly.

"Solo?" After that moment, it all suddenly became clear. I'd seen him on a _wanted _poster in Jabba's Palace, but he didn't need to know that part.

Han propped his feet on the table, "so, what's your business? Need a pilot?"

I said, "not exactly. I need your services in other fields."

He grinned deviously, "how much you willing to pay?"

_Typical. Pity he's entangled with Jabba. _

I chuckled a bit, "let me tell you what I want first." He jestured me to continue, but I shook my head, "never mind, I'll show you instead..." then I leaned over the table and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "...don't worry." I lightly kissed his dry lips. He never backed away but instead scooted closer to me in the booth. By this time, the Wookiee wasn't looking, so I decied to work my way down on his warm human form. It was odd to feel his pulse growing more rapid as I sucked on his neck and played with his growing erection through his pants.

He lazily tugged his clothes off. By gods, he was just as marvelous a speciment as he was clothed. I then shed my jumpsuit, a little self consious that I didn't have nipples, but Solo didn't seem to mind. In fact, as soon as my pants were off, he didn't pay much attention to anything but his eyelids. My tip was rubbing the outside of his entrance, but he wouldn't let me invade...he was letting me get my money's worth. His soups' scent was stronger...my proboscii were trying to poke their way out but I restrained them. When neither of us could take it anymore, Han finally let me plow into him. He wasn't as tight as I'd thought he'd be, but I was more excited by the heat generated by his insides. I thrust up and he gasped, gripping tighter on my shoulders. Nobody paid any mind to us...we were in our own little nook of pain and pleasure. He rode me hard, nails drawing blood in my shoulders. I bit my lip, and came.

With a sigh, he layed his head upon my shoulder then whispered, "a h-hundred thirty credits...?" then fell into a doze. His warmth was still around me, and I'd just realized how uncomfortable the booth was on my ancient back and adjusted slightly until I heard a loud pop.

A strange feeling overcame me after he said that. An emotionless swap of love juices wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. No, it wasn't over yet. I had to leave a little emotional welt in him somehow. My mark, if you will. It was my policy, and he was definatly worth it. One of my probocii slipped out and carressed the side of his face, waking him.

"I've found you attractive for some time now, Solo," he nodded, to frightened for words as my unsheathed probocii grazed past his ear, "technically, you would now be my mate. I'd love for you to be mine, but you don't feel the same."

His face tensed, "what do you want, An-" I drew my probocii onto his lips, silencing him.

"Just one more time. This time I want you to look at me, don't fantasize, just consentrate on me. And I'll pay you two-hundred-and-sixty credits."

He just stared at me for a while. After a while he sighed and agreed. I thrust him upon the table and began to finger his hole, all the while looking him in the eyes. They were grey.

He was panting hard, and he looked frightened. I removed my fingers and thrusted into him almost simultaniously. The heat was welcoming, as was his eye contact.

This was the time.

I grabbed one of his ankles to keep him from squirming. My free probocii snaked up his leg to his thigh and burrowed into it. He screamed, but I muffled it because it was starting to attracting the parton's attention. When he stopped screaming, I knew it was the right time to free my probocii.

"W-what the hell w-was that for?"

"I'm paying, you aren't I?" I said with a grin.

He whined as I kept on until we'd both came. I helped him dress because the wound on his thigh was quite painful; I knew from experience. Solo, all in all, did beautifully for all the smugglers I've ever had on me or in.

He and the Wookiee went back to their booth before I'd gotten my jumpsuit fastened.

That fuck deserved a smoke, I decided, so I lit my hookah pipe. He'd cast me occasional glances until he met up with this blonde moisture farmer and an old man.

Hmph. The blond was sculking about my territory, and soon...he'd invade it. You can tell these things even at a distance.

Night in Mos Eisley was a cold and lonesome one. Well, for most anyhow. I managed to convince a couple of sandtroopers to let me suck them off. Their cum, like their soup, was weak and tasteless. Nothing could compare to Han Solo. My territory had been breeched. I felt it, but I showed no emotion. Lack of a heart can be great in emotionally scarring situations.

By the time I reached Jabba's palace, everyone was asleep. When I went to retire to my room I saw none other than Bib Fortuna on my cot with his sandals off.

_Well, almost everyone. _

I had purposely shrugged off our meeting, knowing what would come. (He had a way with his tongue that was so delightful, but repulsive at the same time.)

I sat down beside him, and he began to rub my shoulders, "find anyone tonight, my miski?" His breath was foul.

"A couple of unfortunate humans." I layed down while he began to disrobe. He stopped suddenly and leaned over me, smelling for something.

Panic arose when I heard him growl, then he shouted, "_you cheater_!"

Perhaps I should elaborate. Bib knows my history...a little bit more than I know it. Unsurprisingly so, seeing as our lines of business would tie in now and again. He'd put the moves on me when I was in my spry 90s and we dated a bit, until he figured out what I did to my victims before I drained their life fluids. Then he began blackmailing me, which is bad in this line of work. So, I'd have to keep having sex with him, no matter how unpleasent it had gotten. Sometimes I wonder why I don't kill him due to the extent he abuses me. He, like the rest of Jabba's advisors, are expendable. I must be a masochist to a degree.

His claws raked me back into reality. Sure, it was painful, but at least it was my chest.

I tried to stagger back up but he pinned me down by the neck with his strong hands, "you need to get better at covering your shennanigans, Jerriko," his claws tightened around my neck, "lest you want these scratches to go down further." With that he let me go. His back was toward me, but I guess he had a look of disgust on his face.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, "you still want to do it?"

He turned around, grinned ,and continued disrobing. A fuck always made him feel good, or better. He'd say it'd take him to a completely other place, get him out of this sand-filled hellhole. I wish that'd happen to me too. Fully naked, he crawled upon me and nibbled on my still-aching neck. Slowly...painfully...he pushed into me. I shut my eyes tight, remenicing on Han's handsome visage. I drifted into fond memories of that eight minute assimilation with Han while Fortuna fucked me silly.


End file.
